narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anjin Uzumaki
Anjin Uzumaki (うずまき 按針, Uzumaki Anjin) is a wandering-nin of the former Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni's Uzushiogakure. Being a member of this clan, he possesses powerful life-force and great amounts of Yang-natured chakra, and shows great proficiency in seals, to the point where he is one of the Elemental Nations' greatest seal masters, able to work around and bypass many high-level seals. He is the main character of Anjin Gaiden, as well as a character in Naruto-The Bridge_to_Peace and the side-story Typhoon. Biography Childhood Uzumaki Anjin was born to a small offshoot of the Uzumaki clan in the land once known as Uzu no Kuni. At a young age a traveling Uzushio ninja, Anjin's Mentor, found him crying in the collapsed remains of a small farm, next to the bodies of his dead parents during a storm. Anjin Gaiden Along with another orphan, Itami Hasegawa, they formed Team Hasegawa and learned ninjutsu and fuinjutsu from their new sensei. The two orphans were friends and rivals until their sensei died saving them from a Jashinist. Afterwards, they went their separate ways. Teen Years Anjin wandered the continent, surviving on his own and honing his skills, continuing his sensei's work on the Four Symbols Seal. Conscious of the fall of Uzushio, whenever he found another lost Uzumaki he would help them establish themselves in a new home and provide aid. It was around this point, often leading around a band of red-haired children, that he was first placed in the Bingo Book as a B-rank unaffiliated ninja, worth five hundred thousand ryo captured alive. This shows how much his sealing prowess was valued wherever he went. Soon after this, he re-encountered his former partner Itami Hasegawa, now a member of the same Cult of Jashin that had killed their sensei. After they fought, Anjin was left bleeding with two broken legs, a shattered rib or three, and a cut across his cheek, while Itami remained mostly undamaged, with several superficial electrical burns across his body from Anjin's newest technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness. Anjin, still only about sixteen, was taken to the nearest village with Shinobi healing, which happened to be Konoha. During the months he was recuperating, he became known to the Third Hokage and formed a close relationship with the estranged Anko Mitarashi. The Konoha-nin didn't turn him in for the bounty "in the memory of the friendship between Konoha and Uzushio." At this time he began to wear the happiru-style forehead protector branded with the Uzushio swirl. Here he improved his basic maneuvering and evasion skills, exemplified by his toying with the Body Flicker, which he affectionately called the 'poof no jutsu.' Even with his new skills, he still lost to Itami the next time they met, although he escaped much less damaged. Noting his lack of shuriken, he wore armored bracers thereafter and semi-independently developed the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Not long afterwards, he formed a friendship with Kushina Uzumaki, referring to her as 'sister', and her boyfriend Minato Namikaze. He continually challenged Itami, but lost each and every time to the man he saw as betraying his sensei's memory, and a hated Jashinist to boot. He took out his former-teammate-induced frustration on any and all Jashinists he came upon, slaughtering nearly a dozen. Around this point his Bingo Book entry was upgraded to A-Rank, effectively making him a Jonin although he had never gone through the standard Academy system. Adulthood Seeing as how he needed another dimension to his battle strategy, Anjin got in touch, through Minato, with Jiraiya, a shinobi who had rediscovered another summon contract. He performed the Summoning Technique without a contract and landed at Tanabota Ford, full of fun-loving otters which matched his own personality. They showed him the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to enhance his defense. After signing the contract and improving his close-quarters kenjutsu in Kirigakure no Sato, Anjin Uzumaki, long removed from Konoha or any place he could call home, once again faced Itami Hasegawa under the shattered walls of Uzushiogakure no Sato. This contest was much closer, Anjin's recently developed strategies and advantage in sheer speed allowing him to dominate the fight early on. But as he let up a slight break in his attacks, a mighty swing of Itami's Triple-Bladed Scythe clipped Anjin with the attached cable, letting Itami strike back. Anjin was found in a shattered, smoking ruin by Kumo shinobi three days later, already healed of many of his wounds through a temporary coma. In Kumogakure no Sato, he developed his skills with his Kekkei Genkai Storm Release, developing his Storm Release: Six Revolving Storms around this time. Appearance Anjin is short, wiry man, standing only about 5' 7". His spiky hair is dark red. Instead of the standard headband, in his early appearances he wears the happiru-style version favored by the Second Hokage and Yamato, with only the swirl of Uzushio on it. By the time of Naruto-The Bridge_to_Peace it has disappeared. Anjin wears a high-collared dark blue jacket, armored by protection seals, and a broad red band crosses it diagonally, and on the back is the swirl of Uzushio again. On his lower arms he wears bandages or armored bracers in the style of the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Underneath there are cross-shaped (like an X) scars on the backs of his hands. Two straps are wound around his upper left arm. His eyes are slate-gray and pupil-less, and when he is extremely angry they turn white. Without his forehead protector he has been described as a very attractive man, having to escape the maddening clutches of fangirls. Even the Raikage grudgingly admitted, "He cleans up well." Personality In his earlier appearances, Anjin is shown as a carefree individual who acts much like the average Uzumaki, pranking and laughing his way through life, but by his fanon appearance, he has seen too many deaths to keep this up. He liked snacking on bacon, pranking people, and continuing his master's work with seals. He was always joking and wisecracking, smiling widely as he cursed those "damn Sharingans" or comically ran away from spiders. By his appearance in Naruto-The Bridge_to_Peace, he no longer works with new seals, and is often found sitting in high places strumming a guitar, humming, and staring off into space. He almost never smiles and refuses to form attachments with anyone, as everyone he let get close to him had died- like Kushina Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Killer Bee... the list seemed to never end. He acts lazily and in an unmotivated fashion, as did his friend and fellow Storm Release user Darui during his time. He provokes the Raikage often in a half-joking fashion, safe from small-scale retaliation behind anti-genjutsu seals. Abilities Uzumaki Anjin is a fūinjutsu specialist and a carrier of the kekkei genkai Storm Release. He has created an original Storm Release jutsu, that being Storm Release: Six Revolving Storms, used as a defensive measure while he draws up a seal. He possesses knowledge of many advanced sealing techniques, including the Seal Shuriken, Six Tomoe Sealing Style, Four Symbols Seal, and the Seal Shadow Clone Technique, among others. His skills in Shurikenjutsu are highly developed, and he carries many shuriken and windmill shuriken on him in various seals and holsters. Anjin's raw speed is also impressive, being able to dodge a Lightning Release Armour empowered Fourth Raikage for a few seconds until he can reverse summon himself the heck out of there. He is also a slight sensor, being able to detect enemy presences by touching his fingers to the ground, a skill also known by Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze. One of his more prominent seals is an array which acts similar to the Summoning Technique and Heavenly Transfer Technique, transporting him across large distances in a few seconds. Besides his sealing prowess, Anjin also has some practice in ninjutsu, being able to use several Storm Release techniques, as well as a handful of Lightning Release and Water Release techniques, often slightly modified. His strongest ninjutsu technique in Part I is the combination of the Lightning Release Shadow Clone and the Storm Release: Light Battery, where he encircles his opponent(s) with said clones, who all fire the Light Battery at the center of the circle. The clones themselves dissipate into the attack, giving it an electrical charge that can bypass even conventional ninjutsu defenses like the Preta Path. This attack is stated by Itami Hasegawa to be a one-hit kill on even those of Kage-rank. To prevent escape, there is usually an immobilization seal incorporated into the preparation for the technique. It is referred to as the Multiple Light Battery Destruction. Anjin summons Otters. By the fanon plot, he has developed the Yang Release: Phoenix Technique and his already huge reserves are comparable or greater than those of Kisame Hoshigaki, known as the Tailless Tailed Beast. He has developed an even stronger ninjutsu than the Multiple Light Battery Destruction, his recently-developed Lightning Release: Emperor of Burning Light, a technique comparable to Susanoo. Trivia "Anjin" (按針) means "navigator" or "pilot" and "Uzumaki"(うずまき) means "whirlpool." Together, his name calls him the "whirlpool navigator." His fanon-only jutsu and skills are listed as anime-only. If Anjin had a databook entry, it would say: * Anjin's hobbies are working with seals and playing guitar. * Anjin wishes to fight Itami Hasegawa. And kill him. * Anjin's favorite foods are bacon and ramen. * Anjin has completed 0 official missions. * Anjin's favorite phrase is "The whirlpool spins eternal" (渦永遠の回転し, Uzu eien no kaiten shi) * Anjin's theme song is "On My Own" by Three Days Grace. Quotes '' "Heh," he wiped the back of his hand across his face. "Everyone claims they have surpassed the Uzumaki in Fūinjutsu. But how many have truly surpassed the clan in fūinjutsu? How many people claim to have surpassed the Uchiha in Katon and Dōjutsu? How many, the Senju in Mokuton? There is your answer, my ignorant attacker: next to none. And even in the shattered remnants of the clan I was a prodigy in these arts. This seal," he showed his clothing where the seal once lay, and his hand that removed it; no seal. "is gone. Hiden Thief, you cannot steal the products of my blood, sweat and tears." '' -to Yokoshima HōzukiThe Hiden Thief: Target Uzumaki !!! References